Too Thick
by Tigee86
Summary: Sarutobi discovers that lying doesn't always work. FYI, the title comes from the saying 'Laying it on a little too thick'


**Too Thick**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, in anyway, shape, or form. Sue me not for I am a penniless bum.

________________________________________________________________________

_Konoha: eight years after the sealing of Kyuubi no Kitsune_

"Get out of here you stupid demon brat!" "Why don't you do us all a favor and die!"

In a brightly lit street market a largish mob of villagers ranted and raved at a small child, forming a ring around him, not quite bold enough to touch the tiny blond. The child in question, one Naruto Uzumaki stood shaking in barely repressed emotion. The scene was a familiar one to him, the words and curses nothing new. The commotion only came to a stop when a pair white-masked figures appeared next to their victim in twin swirls of leaves.

"By the order of the Hokage, you will all now disperse or face charges." Grumbling and reluctant they scattered. Once there was no one nearby the bear masked ANBU on the right turned to face Naruto for a whispered comment. "Hokage-sama has asked us to escort you home Uzumaki-san, please come with us." Nodding, he followed his ninja company, their long walk to his small apartment done in total silence.

Line break

In his office Hokage Sarutobi smoked his favorite pipe and tobacco, contemplating the ….unpleasantness of that afternoon. _The villagers are getting bolder with their taunts and curses, if this keeps up I may actually get enough proof to start executing people …won't the Council just love that. _With a sigh the elderly Hokage swiveled to face his desk wondering what it would take to get the village pariah some peace. _It would take something rather blatant to actually make a difference. Guess I'd better go with the old fall back, buff like crazy and control what information they can get a hold of._

Line break

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I have called you here today." Sarutobi's eyes flickered over the assembled members of the Council to better read the mood. _Good. They are just confused enough to not know what's going on here._

"Certainly Hokage-sama. Has something unfortunate happened?"

Smiling grimly, Sarutobi sat down and folded his hands together over his chest. "In a way I suppose. It has come to my attention that young Naruto is being harassed rather harshly, and that it is in fact getting worse each week." The grizzled Hokage waited patiently for whatever excuse they were planning to claim, vaguely curious as to how they planned to explain away their prejudice towards a cursed innocent.

Off to the side one of the civilian members of the Council rose to speak. "Hokage-sama, are certain these rumors aren't just exaggerated? After all, passions tend to run high about … him. And, even if they are not, does it really matter? The de--boy is nothing but trouble anyways." Muscles tensing at the council members near slip Sarutobi listened to the murmurs of agreement that echoed through out the chamber. It seemed the only ones to disagree to the statement were Danzo and a few of the more premier ninja clan leaders.

_I'm almost ashamed to be the Hokage… less then 6 people in this room regard him as anything other then the Kyuubi. On the other hand, it makes it far more tolerable to tell this lie._ "I see. I didn't know everyone was in such a hurry to die." The effect was instantaneous , eyes widening, mouths gaping, the ninja trained twitching in preparation for whatever was about to happen.

"H-hokage-sama, what do you mean?!"

"It's quite simple really. Minato's seal, like many other containment seals, is based off will power. As a small child Naruto's coils were not developed enough for the Kyuubi to act at all and the seal was delicate enough that his death would have likely released Nine-tails at full strength. Now though, young Naruto's coil are strong enough that Kyuubi is beginning to strain against his prisoner, placing stress on Naruto himself. Harassed internally and externally, Minato's seal will be torn apart the more Naruto suffers the taunts and curses of the villagers. If we are to keep Nine-tails sealed away we must allow Naruto to grow strong in both mind and spirit."

With an expression of stone Sarutobi watched the Council explode into argument amongst itself. Blame and accusations flew like kunai as factions attempted to fault another. It might have descended into something truly ugly had not one of the more influential members of the Council bellowed over the chaos.

"Quiet, Fools!!"

Satisfied with his results, Danzo sat back down in his seat, the others slowly following suit and settling into silence. "Sarutobi. If what you've told us is true, then why was the council not informed of this earlier?" "For security of course. It wouldn't do to have an enemy nin discover the weakness of the Seal." The two old opponents stare at each other, seeking some sort of clue or hint towards what the other was doing or thinking and thus gain advantage in their political game.

"Hokage-sama, is there anything that the Council can do to strengthen the Seal?" "We'd be better off simply killing it!" Sarutobi bite off a curse before diving into damage control. "The Seal grows stronger the longer it is in place so long as Naruto's will to be live is not smothered. Our village is safest the longer Naruto lives in reasonable happiness. As the Council began 'discussing' possible options Danzo and Sarutobi's eyes locked again. As far as the two men were concerned, this was far from over.

Line break

Outlined by moonlight, a teenaged male in ANBU uniform and weasel mask walked down the wall of a plain apartment. Silent as Death the figure expertly unlocked a window on the correct floor. It took no time at all to locate the target who was sound asleep in his bed. Slowly a gloved hand reached up to remove the mask, placing it a handy waist pouch. In the dim light, the teenagers's crimson eyes flashed as he stepped forward. Calmly the unmasked ANBU shook his target awake already channeling chakra to his eyes. "Whaa… old man?" "Uzumaki-san, wake up. I wish to test myself." "Huh?"

"_Tsukuyomi"_

Naruto only had time to lock gaze's with red orbs and tri-pointed pupils before the world around dissolved into a red tinted waste land.

"Here, time and space are mine to command. For 72 hours I shall break you until you beg for death, and the Fourth's Seal shatters. I _shall_ test my capacity to its very limit."

"AAaaRrrrggghhhhh!!!!!"

Line break

_Drip…… drip….drip….drip….. _

Deep in his cell, Kyuubi no Kitsune, the King of Demons, growled irritably. _Something_ had stirred him from his slumber, something violent. With an angry roar Kyuubi lashed out at the bars. **"Show yourself, my weakling vessel. Show yourself so I may devour you!!" **

_Drip….drip…..drip…_

"**NOW human!! Before I…"** The demon's threats trailed off as his young vessel stumbled into view, mumbling something unintelligible. **"What do you want human? It must have been quite important for you to incur my wrath. Human?" **For the second time in that decade, Kyuubi found himself utterly surprised as the blond child walked straight up to his cell….and released the Fourth's Seal.

Line break

In the deeps of the Sarutobi clan compound the Third Hokage strapped on the last of his trusted battle armor, his mind already focused on the calamity among them. Even through thick stone wall the roars of Kyuubi no Kitsune where clearly audible as the Demon King rampaged through the center of Konoha. The village was doomed, the beast within their walls; all one tired old man could do was save what few lives he could. As he raced out to battle one last time, Sarutobi couldn't help but feel that he was a fool who spoke too late.

Perhaps it was better that he never knew he was a fool for speaking at all.


End file.
